I Must Be Dreaming
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: Hey Sleeping Beauty. Meet me by the canoes. ShaneMitchie.


I **MUST** BE DREAMING

by katie :)

sorry for lack of anything with real substance or purpose. lol. fluffy smitchie is like my oneshot limit these days.

fine. i'll admit it.

shane is fun for me to write and he's my character crush. SUE ME.

–

The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping, and Mitchie Torres could almost taste the summer – sweet and crisp and wonderful – on her tongue.

Burdens of homework, and tests were forgotten until September, and she felt as if she was flying she was so happy.

"Is she awake yet?" Ella Sanchez-Garcia pouted as she twirled a lock of long, dusky hair.

"Yes, she's awake." Mitchie yawned widely and pulled a pillow over her head. "Why exactly do I have to be up?"

"Well," Ella began excitedly, "in the middle of the night your phone started ringing – super cute ringer, by the way! – and it was from Shane, and your phone's been ringing on and off since then, and oh my God, I'm so jealousjealousjealous!"

"You guys didn't read them, right?" Mitchie sighed, feeling a little cautious.

Last summer, Peggy and Ella and Tess were always reading her texts from Shane. Now that Peggy was attending some European music camp, and Tess was in a new cabin with two clones of herself named Morgan and Lorin, though, Mitchie was sure that her texts were safely unopened.

"Ella wanted to, but I said no," Caitlyn pursed her lips as Ella blushed a deep shade of red.

Mitchie exhaled in relief, and snatched her phone from her night table, already cluttered with make-up and scraps of song lyrics (even though she'd only arrived at Camp Rock the day before). On the screen, the words _**7 NEW TXT MSGS: Shane :) **_blinked.

"What do they say? Oh, Mitchie, please tell me!" Ella pleaded from where she was painting her fingernails.

Mitchie simply laughed, though her fingers were trembling with excitement at the prospect of Shane texting her so many times.

_I bet you're sleeping, but just so u know, your gorgeous, sexy, wonderful, perfect, etc. etc. etc., boyfriend has arrived at Camp Rock  
-Shane (said gorgeous, sexy, wonderful, perfect boyfriend)_

She giggled a little, and shifted so she was lying on her stomach across the bed.

_U should get up now so we can text._

_Jason and Nate are being mean. Wake up so I can forward your ultimate displeasure and disgust at their childishness._

_Mitchie. :( Honey. Baby. Sweetie. _

_I even used a sad face on the last one which is probably the most __emasculating and cheesy thing I could ever do via text messaging and u still don't text me back? _

_Since u obviously prefer sleeping over talking to me – THE Shane Gray the most amazing guy ever – I'm going to bed. So there. Michelle. _

By the time Mitchie read the 6th text message, she was smiling so uncontrollably her cheeks ached. The texts, sent between 2 and 4 in the morning, were so funny and cocky and sarcastic and expectant – she could feel Shane radiating from the screen of her cell phone.

The last text, sent only fifteen minutes before, was Mitchie's favorite.

_Hey Sleeping Beauty. When u get up, meet me by the canoes. We'll go in circles together._

"What does it say?" Ella squealed, clearly on edge.

"It says that Jason is madly in love with you," Mitchie teased as she opened her suitcase and rummaged through the mess of clothing. She wasn't sure what exactly to wear at first, until the humidity of the morning finally hit her. Mitchie peeled off her nightgown and replaced it with a long, sleeveless tunic and a silver music note necklace that Shane had given her for her sixteenth birthday.

Long, deep brown tresses were pulled back into a ponytail, and a pair of old brown suede boots were shoved onto her feet.

"You look seriously cute," Ella giggled, though Mitchie was pretty sure she was just using it as bribery.

Caitlyn read Mitchie's mind by respond with, "Seriously Ella, give it up," and rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, Cait," Mitchie laughed and pulled out her phone.

_Meet in 5 by the canoes?  
xo mitchie_

_Finally you're up! Damn u take forever!!!  
xoxoxoxoxkisskissheartsheartslovelovelove shanexxxx_

She laughed at his response before bounding out of the cabin, nearly pummeling a kid carrying a tuba. She blushed and expressed her apologies before continuing to take off in the direction of the canoes.

Mitchie had met Shane Gray at Camp Rock the previous summer, and a friendship bloomed between the two. After summer, it took Shane a month of texting all night and more than a few long distance phone calls to ask Mitchie to be his girlfriend (to which she, of course, happily agreed to).

Mitchie hadn't seen Shane since March, during their brief stay in Illinois, where she lived. Because Shane was often on tour, and when he wasn't lived in Los Angeles or upstate New York, the couple rarely saw each other. But now, they had another whole summer to spend together – three glorious months – and Mitchie wasn't going to waste a single second.

"Whoa, careful," someone said as Mitchie rushed past. "Aw, wait. Mitch?"

Mitchie whirled around to see Shane's younger brother, Nate. "Nate! Hey! How are you?"

"Good...ish," Nate yawned, looking bleary-eyed. "Could've slept better. Shane kept texting and Jason...well, you know him. How're you?"

"I'm okay," Mitchie smiled as she hugged Nate. "Where are you going, anyways?"

"Mess Hall. Figured I'd catch Caitlyn and grab something to eat. Before I start getting mobbed by rabid fangirls," Nate shrugged and yawned once more before walking off. Mitchie didn't have the heart to tell him he was heading straight into Tess Tyler territory.

After carefully dodging more people she knew (including the booming roar of Brown Cesario), Mitchie safely reached the canoes.

Shane sat in front of skipping rocks in between scribbling in a notebook and glancing around, as if he was looking for someone. His thick black locks fell into his eyes, and his clothing was wrinkled and messy. Mitchie giggled to herself – he looked a mess.

"Shane Gray, you look like you haven't slept in weeks," she said, loudly and clearly (though her voice was slightly higher pitched with excitement and anticipation).

Shane turned around, almost in slow motion, his face lighting up. "Mitch!"

Mitchie ran towards the canoe, smiling and giggling a little when Shane enveloped her in a tight hug.

"I texted you like a thousand times last night, I was so bored," Shane said, talking more quickly than normal. "Jason kept rambling about some stupid bird he saw on the way here, and Nate was on the phone with Caitlyn until 3 in the damn morning."

Mitchie nodded and smiled before leaning in to kiss Shane's cheek, her lips lingering. "But you're with me now, see?"

A slow smile spread across Shane's features as he nodded and rested his forehead against hers. "Yeah. I'm with you now," he reiterated quietly.

Mitchie blushed a little, for no particular reason, and reached up to play with his hair, fingering the black locks lightly.

"God," Shane murmured as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. "I'm never going three months without you again."

Mitchie laughed lightly before kissing him chastely, her hands moving to cup his face in her hands. It was a sweet, soft kiss that Mitchie was glad she initiated. She hadn't kissed Shane in so, so long, and the feeling of his lips on hers made her heart flutter and butterflies form in her stomach.

Shane pulled away after a moment, his eyes sparkling, like city lights or a thousand stars on a clear night. "How about you move to LA or New York," he joked, "and then we can make out anytime you want."

"Shane!" Mitchie blushed a shade of deep pink. "You're awful!"

"Oh well," Shane smirked. "You can turn me into a good little Boy Scout if you want. I'll be anything for you."

And then he kissed her again, a little more harshly than before, but it made Mitchie feel exactly the same (heart palpitations, butterflies, etc., etc., etc.).

Shane's arms snaked around her waist more tightly, his hands pressing to the small of her back as he trailed kisses around the outline of her lips.

"I missed you so, so, so much," he murmured between kisses. "This is going to be the best summer ever, Mitch. I promise."

Mitchie smiled and flushed excitedly.

No lying or friend drama or Tess Tyler would be in her way. There would be laughter and music and friendship. There would be hugging and kissing and holding hands and never letting go.

There would be Shane and Mitchie.

There would be perfection.

–

WHOA THAT WAS MAJOR CHEESY. D:

:) but I hope you liked t3h cheez.

**please review with more than "so cute" or "i loved it," thanks!**


End file.
